Soul Bonds
by GinnyPotterXXX
Summary: The Quidditch world cup goes wrong. Harry saves Ginny from a killing curse and things go up and down from there. Torture inside.
1. Deflection

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter FanFiction.

Chapter 1

It was the aftermath of the Quidditch World Cup. Bulgaria had lost to Ireland and Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were taunting Ron about him liking Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. There was an uproar outside and Fred said.  
"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on"  
Then Arthur walked in and said.  
"Everyone get out of here now" He turns to Fred "It's not the Irish" (I had to LMFAO at this).  
They all went outside and saw that people with silver masks, pointy heads and black cloaks had set fire to the place.  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, look after Ginny. Fred and George, you're with me. You four get back to the portkey" He said urgently, then went with the dynamic duo to try and stop them.  
The group hadn't moved two steps when one of the masked people appeared a few steps in front of them, pointed It's wand at Ginny, and said.  
"Avadacadavra"  
Time seemed to stand still for Harry and as if on instinct grabbed Ginnys hand and swapped places with her. Dumbledore had just apperated in time to see this and shouted.  
"Harry no"  
But it was too late. Harry Squeezed Ginny's hand and closed his eyes. He was about to die and he accepted it. He waited and nothing seemed to happen except everything went silent. He opened his eyes and saw Lucius Malfoy was there, his mask off, wand raised, looking dumbfounded. everyone was staring at them like something bad had happened.  
"What the..." He started but stopped as he felt something other than Ginny's hand on his. He turned to see their hands engulfed in a golden red light. He looked at Ginny and said.  
"What happened"  
"The curse was blocked, like a shield charm" She said, wide eyed. She was blushing heavily.  
She looked terrified when Harry tried to let go of her and found he couldn't. Suddenly he felt filled with power. Both he and Ginny screamed and Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy as a huge beam of red light flew from it and hit him square in the chest. Then a huge shock wave of magic burst from their bodies (insert perverted jokes here) and made everyone, allies and enemies alike, fly away from them and to the ground. Even Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive, couldn't stay on his feet. All the fires went out and all of the tents flew away as well.  
"What just happened" Harry asked, startled.  
"I don't know" Quavered Ginny.  
Then they both suddenly fainted, hand in hand.

The cloaked men who weren't stunned dissapeared and one of them took Malfoy with them. Dumbledore was the first up and he ran to Harry and Ginny. As the others got up he said.  
"Secure the area, get a team of Aurors in here to round up the remaining Death Eaters, and someone get Madame Pomfrey here as soon as possible" He barked loudly, making everyone jump. He was rarely worried but what happened had not happened for over 200 years.  
Mrs Weasley was crying, Mr Weasley was white faced, holding her hands, and the others were standing around them all. Hermione was also crying, but not as much as Mrs Weasley. Madame Pomfrey suddenly rushed in and said.  
"What happened here" She gasped when she saw the two on the floor (There weren't any beds as the tents got destroyed and they were in a typical muggle one, if not an expanded one).  
"There was a Death Eater attack, Lucius Malfoy shot a killing curse at Ginny, but Harry took her place. He grabbed her hand and kept hold of it when the curse hit him. It was somehow deflected and they sent out a burst of magic from their bodies, throwing us all off our feet. They then collapsed and here we are now" Dumbledore explained. Suddenly there was a racket outside.  
"I don't care Fudge I want to see my godson and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Shouted a voice from outside. Then the pale, thin form of Sirius Black appeared through the door followed by the Minster for Magic Cornelius Fudge, who had his wand trained on him.  
"Oh no, Sirius, you shouldn't have come" Sobbed Hermione.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Mrs Weasley screamed "Sirius Black"  
"Calm down Molly, let Sirius see his godson"  
"I heard what happened, I couldn't just sit around waiting for news" He said shakily "What the hell happened, I thought there were wards protecting the area"  
"Of course there are. It seems some old Death Eaters decided to go back to the old ways. It was people who claimed they were charmed into doing You-Know-Who's work, like Malfoy, who caused this" Fudge said hotly.  
"What exactly happened" Sirius asked.  
Dumbledore explained and once he was done Sirius said.  
"Does that mean they're..."  
"There's only one way to find out right now" Dumbledore sighed and he parted their hands "We'll have to wait so I suggest we leave Madame Pomfrey to examine them"  
"Ok, can I ask you not to arrest me until this has all been sorted Minister" Sirius asked "Feel free to put some Aurors to watch me but I want to help secure the wards and round up any Death Eaters, but no Dementors"  
"But...you...oh fine then. Shacklebolt" He shouted.  
A tall black wizard with a blue fez and robes walked in and pointed his wand at Sirius.  
"Would you like me to call the Dementors sir" He said.  
"No, just follow Black around, he wishes to help"  
"Ok Minister"  
"Wait" Said Dumbledore as he took Harry's wand "Take this for now" And he gave it to him.  
"Albus, what are you doing. He's a mass murderer" Fudge demanded.  
"He can't do much good without one, and I'm sure Kingsley is more than a match for him if he attacks anyone"  
"I..but...fine then" And he walked out without another word.  
"We can start by improving the wards in the forest, I suggest you use this" Said Kingsley and he gave Sirius his own wand back.  
"Wow, thanks, I guess I wont be needing this" He said with a smile and gave Harry's wand back to Dumbledore.  
After that they walked out and Dumbledore said.  
"Let's give Madame Pomfrey some privacy then shall we"  
They all walked out and left her to her examination.

I hope you liked the start of this story. There will be chapters with sex and some without it so don't hate on the no sex chapters. If you want to make me a chapter for later in the story, email it to blacksnipster . I might put it in my story or I might make it a oneshot. I have eight chapters written so far so please review and please no hate or trolling.


	2. The Soul Bond

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Chapter 2

"That's the last of them" Said Kingsley, as they finished setting up the wards in the forest.  
"Good, and there are no Death Eaters hidden in the forest" Asked Sirius.  
"No, we had Mad-Eye take a look but there is no one exept us in the forest"  
Then they heard a scream from the camp site.  
"That was Madame Pomfrey" Exclaimed Kingsly.  
"Oh, no. Harry!" Sirius barked and he transformed into a big black dog.  
"What the..." Kingsly began but Sirius had already streaked off.

He was at the tent in two minutes and transformed back into human form at the door as Fudge was in there.  
"What's going on" He shouted with his wand raised.  
"They...they were writhing and moaning in pain" Hermione sobbed and then put her head in her hands "Professor Dumbledore ran in and put their hands together and they stopped and went calm"  
"Then it is" Sirius cried.  
"Yes" Sighed Dumbledore "Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Cornelius, Poppy, you need to hear this. Everyone else, go outside and wait. Ah, Shacklebolt. Could you stand at the door to make sure no one eavedrops"  
Once the younger Weasleys and Hermione had left Dumbledore said.  
"I had this book brought to me earlier and I have comfirmed what happened here"  
He had placed the book on the ground next to them and they gasped when they saw they title.  
"The Big Book Of Records" Fudge gasped.  
"Thats right. When I looked through It I found something similar to this situation. It was 257 years ago, the year 1695, a Witch and Wizard were fighting some Dark Wizards when the male saved the female from the killing curse. He pulled himself in the way whilst still holding the Witch's hand. The curse was deflected and a burst of magic came from the pair. This is exactly the same as what happened here and as they are in pain if not touching, I belive that they are soul bonded"  
"What's that" Said Mrs Weasley but Mr Weasley and Fudge gasped and Sirius just said.  
"I thought so"  
"A soul bond" Said Dumbledore to Mrs Weasley " Can be formed in three ways. The first is a phoenix bond, where a phoenix is born to two people at once, and because of that, their souls join together. The second is when a person is dying and someone else, using sheer willpower, gives up a part of their soul to revive them. The third and final way, and the one I believe we are dealing with here, is when a person maintains physical contact with the person they truly love and defends them from death"  
"What you're saying is, Harry and Ginny, are in love" Squeaked Mrs Weasley.  
"Yes, but it might not of been realised yet, It only needs to be subconcious"  
"But if they're soul bonded that means..." Sirius trailed off.  
"What, what were you going to say Sirius" Molly whispered.  
"He was going to say that because of the soul bond, they are now considered legally married" Said Fudge suddenly.  
Mrs Weasley sank to the floor, white faced. She didn't want her baby girl married at thirteen, and neither did Mr Weasley. Sirius just hoped they would cope, and not do anything stupid.  
"As far as the records go, their magic power should be increased, and they should be able to do wandless magic easily" Dumbledore added.  
"What will we tell the boys, they won't take this too well, they're very defensive of her" Said Mr Weasley with a grimace.  
"Don't worry, I'll smooth the whole thing over" Said Fudge "It's the least I can do"  
"Thank you" Said Mrs Weasley "But could you not tell Ronald yet, he'll feel like he's been betrayed by Harry"  
"Ok, I'll go do that now then" And he walked out.  
"We'd better leave them to wake up on their own, I'll keep an ear out in case something happens" Said Dumbledore and they all walked out after Fudge.


	3. Awakening

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Chapter 3

Harry woke up and saw that he was lying on the floor with his clothes still on. He remembered what happened and thought.  
_I should be dead, what happened._  
He tried to move but found he was trapped. He looked to his right and saw that Ginny had her arms around him.  
"Agggggggggggh" He screamed and with that Ginny woke up with a start.  
"Harry, what did you wake me for" She yawned.  
"Because you have your arms around me"  
She looked down and saw that he was right.  
"Agggggggggggh" She screamed and she took her arms from around her and blushed furiously.  
"What happened, I remember me saving you, but I should be dead" Harry said.  
"I don't know, It's like what happened with your mum, she sacrificed herself for you"  
"Yeah, but I survived and she didn't"  
"Yeah, so what happened"  
Suddenly, he was in great pain. He was on his back again, writhing in pain. He looked over and saw that Ginny was to. He had the urge to touch her, so he reached over and grabbed her hand. As soon as he did the pain stopped. He sat up with her hand in his and she did the same.  
"What the hell hapened" He gasped.  
"I don't know" She replied.  
Then Dumbledore walked in.  
"Ah, I see you're awake" He said.  
"Sir, whats going on. I should of died when I shielded Ginny, and now when we're not touching, we're in pain"  
"Straight to the point I see. When you shielded Ginny, you kept hold of her hand. This means you are soul bonded"  
_What's a soul bond._ Thought Harry.  
_I don't know._ Thought Ginny. _Wait, why can I hear you In head._  
_Why can I hear you in my head as well._  
"I see you've found out one of the powers of a soul bond, you can hear each others thoughts. It also means that you can perform non-verbal and wandless magic easily and you can see through each others eyes. Harry, try stunning me without saying anything or using your wand, don't worry, I'm more than capable of defending myself"  
"Umm, ok" He said and he pointed his index and middle finger and thought.  
_Stupefy._  
A jet of red sparks shot from his fingers straight at Dumbledore, which he swat away like a fly.  
"Wow" Gasped Harry.  
"Very good, but now for the complications. This type of soul bond is when two people are truly in love, and one saves the other from death. You are also considered legally married"  
"What. I gave up on Harry though, because I thought he wouldn't love me back" Ginny said.  
"The love dosen't have to be realised, It can be subconscious"  
_To tell you the truth, I did like you a lot._ Thought Harry.  
_Really. To tell you the truth, I never gave up on you._ Thought Ginny.  
"Wait, you said we're legally married, but we're not of age" Harry said.  
"That's the only part I don't understand. The last bits of news are that you have to sleep together, as you have to keep constant contact when you sleep and will have to touch a few times a day or else you could die. At hogwarts we can arrange a room for you so that you have privacy. The soul bond increases urges and hormones so you can do things there, but don't take advantage of the room or you will be punished. The other thing is that you'll have to move up a year Ginny as you have access to all of Harry's memories, and vice versa"  
"Ok, It could be worse. We could be dead" Said Ginny.  
_Now that's hot._ Thought Harry.  
_What is._ Thought Ginny.  
_I'm watching the first time you touched yourself._  
_Harry!_  
_Sorry._  
"Now as for sleeping arrangements at The Burrow, Ginny's bed will be expanded so that you can both sleep in it. At Privet Drive, you're Uncle, Aunt and Cousin will be told to leave you alone, and feed you. Your room will be changed as well, but you'll have to wait and see about that"  
"Ok, thanks Sir, this will take some adjusting to but we can make it work" Said Harry.  
"Yes, we've told you're brothers Ginny, except Ron of course, so you won't need to explain in front of all of them"  
"Ok, thank's Sir. When are we going home" Asked Ginny.  
"As soon as you're ready"  
_Good, I'm ready, are you Ginny._ Thought Harry.  
_Yeah, let's go._ Thought Ginny.  
They both stood up and, hand in hand, walked out with Dumbledore.


	4. Rage Mode

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fan Fiction.

Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny walked into The Burrow (after taking a portkey with Dumbledore) only to get ploughed by the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, and...  
"Sirius, what are you doing here" Harry gasped as he got hugged by him.  
"I was watching you at the World Cup and after I saw what happened I helped improve the wards around it" He replied "And Fudge has let me have a trial to prove my innocence"  
"That's great"  
"Yeah, but unfortuanatly I'm under constant guard by Aurors and they now know I'm an Animagus, so I can't follow you on the train and give Snape hell"  
Harry laughed at that. It was good to see that Sirius was back to normal.  
"I'm guessing everyone knows then" Said Ginny.  
"Everyone exept Ron and Hermione" Whispered Mrs Weasley.  
_Oh shit, that's going to be fun._  
_Hermione will be ok, but I can't say the same about Ron. He'll probably curse me._  
"When are you going to tell them" Asked Sirius.  
"We might as well do it at Hogwarts, so if he acts like a prat and trys to hurt me or Ginny, you can send him a Howler" Said Harry.  
"But then everyone else in the school will know" Said Mr Weasley.  
"Damn, I forgot. We might as well tell them now then"  
"Ok, I'll send them to your room Ginny"  
"Ok Mom"  
_This is not going to end well._  
_I agree, but would he prefer me dead._  
_We can use that against him._  
_Great, let's go then._  
_Ok._

They walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Ron and Hermione ran at them again and hugged them. Hermione then said.  
"What happened"  
"It's a long story" Harry said. "You had better sit down".  
They obeyed.  
"Now, I presume you both remember what happened at the World cup. I don't want to explain that again." Harry said. Ron and Hermione slowly nodded.  
"Well, we woke up in the tent about half an hour ago, and Dumbledore came in and told us that because I saved Ginny from that Killing Curse and maintained physical contact, we are now soul bonded"  
Hermione gasped, worry etched across her face, while Ron just looked confused.  
"What the hell is a soul bond?" Ron asked.  
Hermione took the liberty of answering. "A soul bond happens when two people who love each other are put into different circumstances, like Harry protecting Ginny at the campsite. A soul bond is literally that. Harry and Ginny have now got bonded souls, and therefore basically can't live without each other."  
"So you're saying that Harry and Ginny love each other?" Ron said.  
"Yeah, we do!" Ginny said, and Harry nodded in agreement.  
Ron looked shocked for a moment, then said quietly "I'd rather it was Harry"  
"Here's the important part though Ron" Hermione continued. "The effects of a soul bond are numerous. For one, Harry and Ginny can now read each others thoughts and experience each others senses and feelings."  
"So, like seers speaking telepathically?" Ron asked.  
"Basically, yes. Not to mention, their magical power has now increased, and they have total access to each others' memories. Now, here's the part you're not going to like Ron." She took a deep breath and continued. " The two of them have to maintain a lot of physical contact or they will start to feel physical pain" as if on cue, Harry and Ginny took each others' hands. Ron just stared at them. "Also...The soul bond now sees Harry and Ginny as married, which makes them legal adults" she stopped and held her breath.  
All eyes fell on Ron, waiting for a reaction. His expression was unreadable. Then a flare of anger.  
"I'LL KILL YOU HARRY!" Ron roared as he launched himself at him. Fortunately, Ginny was ready for this and she quickly put him under a Body Bind Curse and Ron keeled over, as stiff as a board. She leant over him, menace in her eyes.  
"If you so much as lay a finger on Harry, hate him for this, which I might add is totally out of his control, or refuse to give your blessing, I will stomp on your balls while you watch helpless" She raised her foot menacingly, and broke the Curse.  
"I give you my blessing" Ron said through gritted teeth. He then stood up and sat down again, unhurt apart from his pride.  
"Is that it then?" Ron said rudely.  
"Yes, I think so" Ginny said.  
The moment she said those words, Ron walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry looked at Ginny, and felt the flare of anger as she looked daggers at the door. Hermione just looked scared.  
"I'm sure he'll come round" Hermione said nervously.  
"He'd better" Ginny said menacingly.  
Without another word, Hermione left too.  
_Well that was awkward._ Harry thought.  
_Ron's just lucky I haven't ripped his throat out, the stupid dick._  
_You know how protective he is. It was a shock to us we were married, let alone him, who always complains about blokes getting anywhere near you._ Harry's stomach then decided to rumble loudly.  
_Damn, we haven't had breakfast._  
_Come on._ Ginny mentally laughed. _Lets feed the beast._ She took his hand and led him out of the room.


	5. Perverts and Blackmail

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Chapter 5

The next few days were a mixture of good and bad for the duo, what with Ron being completely horrible to them and sometimes ignoring them. He had gotten an earful or five from Sirius, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley respectively but he just ignored them. It got worse after that though.

On the last day of the summer holidays, when they were packing to go to Hogwarts Ron came into Ginny and Harry's room (They had to share a room) and "accidentally" knocked their trunks over, spilling everything out.  
"Oops, sorry, I'm just looking for my Omnioculars" He said sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. I destroyed them and your mother is refunding me with your pocket money" Harry grinned.  
"WHAT" He shouted, then stormed out and stomped downstairs.  
_Twat._  
_I know, It's his own fault though. If you didn't take that curse, I would be dead, and no one would want that._  
_Except the Death Eaters._  
_Yeah._  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I SIDING WITH THEM. I'M SIDING WITH THEM BECAUSE HARRY SAVED GINNY. I'M SIDING WITH THEM BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING SO HORRIBLE TO THEM. AND I'M SIDING WITH THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE MORE MATURE THAN YOU" They heard Mrs Weasley shout.  
_Heh heh heh._ Thought Ginny.  
_He deserves that and more. How about we humiliate him at Hogwarts, we can use the Invisibility Cloak._  
_I like you're thinking._  
_Let's get everything re-packed and get downstairs._  
_Ok._

When they got to Kings Cross the next day (Having gotten cars from the Ministry), Ron barged past Harry and Ginny and went straight through the barrier.  
_Prick._  
_Don't worry, we'll only have to see him in lessons._  
_And here._  
_Actually, I've asked Sirius and your Mom and they said we can stay at his house for the holidays, but as long as we go to Privet Drive for at least a week or two of the Summer._  
_Ok, lets go shall we._  
_Yeah._

The train ride had to be the most eventful one Harry had ever had. Him and Ginny were sitting in a compartment seemingly doing nothing but actually speaking telepathicaly when Hermione burst in crying. Harry was first on his feet.  
"Hermione, what happened" Harry barked.  
"I...It's Ron" She sobbed "I tried to convince him to...to be nice to you again but...but he started shouting at me, accusing me of being against him. I told him to stop being immature and to act his age and he... he slapped me"  
Harry saw the red mark on her face and he said.  
"Ginny, send a message to McGonagall with Hedwig. Tell her not to expect him back alive"  
"Ok"  
Harry walked out and went down the compartments with his wand out. He found Ron's, went in, and locked the door.  
"What do you want" He shot.  
"I want to know why the fuck you've been shouting at Hermione" Harry shot back.  
"Because she decided to side against me"  
"THAT'S NO REASON TO FUCKING HIT HER YOU BRAINLESS, GINGER, TWAT"  
Ron got up but Harry stuck his wand up his nose.  
_Battus Mucuss._ Said Ginny in his head.  
_Battus Mucuss._ He thought.  
A stream of giant, flying bogeys flew out of his wand and into his nose.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ron screamed as they flew out of his nose when Harry took his wand away.  
"Have fun" Harry sneered, and he turned to walked out.  
"Bloodiues" He screamed. Harry turned and he got it in the face. He felt his nose start streaming blood and it covered his clothes. He walked out and locked the door so no one but a Teacher could get in.

When he got back to his compartment he saw Ginny in stitches of laughter and Hermione just sitting there.  
"That was great Harry" Ginny gasped.  
"Thanks" He said as he grinned.  
"We ought to get changed, we'll be arriving soon" Said Hermione  
Suddenly Harry sneezed and covered Ginny in blood.  
"Aggggggggh" She squealed.  
"Sorry, Ron used a spell I hadn't heard of before. Something like Bloodiues" He apologised.  
_Looks like we're changing all of our clothes._ Thought Ginny.  
_Sorry._  
_No problem._  
"Hermione, could you pull the shades please"  
"Sure Harry"  
"Thanks"  
Once she did that Harry quickly pulled his T-shirt off and said.  
"Hermione, could you stop the blood please"  
"Ok, Episkey"  
Harry felt his nose go warm and the blood flow had stopped.  
"Thanks, could you clean my face up as well, I don't know these house hold spells"  
"Ok, Scourgify"  
His nose was washed clean and he pulled the new shirt over his head.  
He pulled his trousers off and put it, along with his shirt, in his trunk. He was about to put the new pair on when he saw Ginny was staring at the slight bulge in his pants. It instantly became hard when he saw her and he quickly pulled his trousers on to try and hide it before Hermione saw.  
_You're big you know._  
_Ginny, don't try anything. We're on a train with Hermione._  
_Fine, I'll wait._  
_Good. Now It's you're turn._  
Ginny grinned. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head, showing of her red, lacy bra. Harry felt himself getting harder.  
_You like it don't you._  
_Please carry on._  
_Ok._  
She then slowly pulled down her skirt to show her pussy bulging slightly from her panties. She had soaked them through and Harry almost came in his pants at the sight of this. Then Malfoy decided to pick this moment to walk in.  
"Aggggggggh" Screamed Ginny as she covered herself up.  
"Well well well what do we have here" He asked.  
"Go away you pervert" Ginny shouted.  
"Oh I don't think I'll be going anywhere" He shut the door and locked it "Unless you do exactly what I say I'll tell professor Snape about what you're doing here"  
"It's not what it looks like. Ron used a spell on me and my nose starting bleeding. I came back here and accidentally sneezed blood on Ginny. That's all that happened"  
"Oh that's why he's being attacked by those flying bogies"  
"No that's because he's a twat"  
"Now can you leave so I can get changed" Said Ginny.  
"No, my offer still stands" He Grinned.  
_Depulso_. He thought, and Malfoy went flying through the door with a scream.  
"Git" Said Harry as he shut and locked the door.  
"I know" Said Hermione.  
Ginny quickly got changed and they all pulled their robes on. The train soon pulled to a stop and they opened the door and walked off the train.

Professor McGonagall rushed towards them and said.  
"What happened Potter"  
"Ron slapped Hermione so I set some flying bogies on him. He used a spell on me that I don't know. The incantation was Bloodiues. Ginny was getting changed as I accidentally sneezed blood on her and Malfoy came in. He said he would go to Snape if Ginny didn't do exactly what he said. I sent him away by explaining what really happened and making him fly away though. Ron's still in there I think"  
"Ok Potter, you, Weasley and Granger go up to the castle. After the feast you three go up to the head students dorms. There is a portrait of Godric Gryfindor there. The password for your new dorms is soul bond"  
"Thanks professor" Said Harry.  
"Thanks for moving me away from Ron professor" Said Hermione.  
"No problem, now go whilst I deal with Mr Weasley"  
"Ok" Said Ginny.  
_Wonder what punishment he'll get._  
_probably just a detention. And maybe a Howler from Mum when she hears he hit Hermione._  
_That'll be funny._  
_Yeah, and maybe we can christen the bed when we get up to the room._  
_Umm._  
And with that, Ginny ran up to a carriage and got in.  
_This is going to be a fun term._

There will be sex in the next chapter. Please give any criticism as it is essential for making my story better. Just don't be horrible or in my face about it.


	6. Shattered Innocence

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Chapter 6

After everyone had been sorted and fed, Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school.  
"I have a few notices to give out, so I shall start with the biggest one. The inter-house Quidditch tournament shall not be held this year as-"  
"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on.  
"The Quidditch cup will not be held as this year, because Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Tri-Wizard cup"  
There was an uproar of noise at this. Most people knew what it is and knew that it hadn't been played for ages.  
"Some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.  
"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."  
"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.  
"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.  
"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."  
"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.  
"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are  
under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October  
and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. Now, onto other things. I am pleased to welcome our new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, professor Moody"  
It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.  
"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"  
"Dunno," Ginny whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.  
Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
"Now that that's out of the way, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. Now, time for bed. Chop chop"

Ginny, Harry and Hermione walked up to the head students dorm and found the portrait of Gryfindor.  
"Soul bonds" Said Harry, and the portrait swung open, revealing two staircases. There was a sign on the right saying HP+GW and a sign on the left saying HG.  
"We'll see each others rooms tomorrow, lets just shower and sleep now" Said Harry.  
_And maybe other things._  
_Ginny!_  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then"  
"Good night" Said Ginny.  
"G'night" Said Harry.  
"Good night" Said Hermione.  
They climbed the stairs to their new rooms.

_Wow._ Thought Ginny.  
Wow just about covered it. The room was painted red with a gold roof and carpet. The bed cover and pillows were red with gold streaks on them. Their trunks were at the foot of the bed and there was a set of drawers and a wardrobe for their clothes.  
_Do you want to shower first._ Thought Harry.  
_Sure._ And with that she walks into the bathroom, shuts the door and clouds her thoughts.  
He tries to get through to her but she put up a barrier.  
_She likes looking at me in the shower but doesn't want me to look at her._ He thought. _Well two can play at that game._ He thought of the barrier as a door, and acted like he was shoulder charging it. The plan worked, he was in. All of Ginny's mind was now open and ready to probe. He decided to check her eyes. Sure enough, there was her, completely oblivious to his spying, washing herself. Jeez that was hot. Her breasts were perfect. Not the largest ever, but well shaped, with large nipples. She also had cleanly shaved pussy and a nice puckered asshole. Harry began to get a stiffy. She was mesmerizing him, her perfect body, the way she washed it, her breasts having water running down them. She began to rub her pussy and started moaning.  
"Harry... ahhhhhhh"  
It was hot but he knew he had had to make himself known.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She moaned as she came.  
_Well well well, what do we have here_. He thought and she screamed and covered herself.  
_How did you get through my barrier._  
_My my, not so open now the boot is on the other foot now are we? I probed your mind, then when I reached the barrier, I acted like I was shoulder charging a door. Evidently it worked._  
Ginny sighed._ It looks like the bond is too strong for us to stop each other from accessing what we like._ She uncovered herself._ The only way this is going to work is if we're comfortable with each other and trust each other._  
_You...you're right._ Harry was busy staring at her perfect body.  
_You think my body is perfect?_  
_Yes..._  
_Alright... shows over._  
Harry could feel the embarrassment, but also he could feel she was genuinely flattered. He respected her privacy and pulled out of her mind so she could finish in peace.  
She stepped out, undressed and smiled at Harry.  
_You're turn._  
_Thanks, no peeking though. We're even now, ok._  
_Ok._ She mentally grumbled.

He quickly showered and walked out, naked like her.  
He lay down on the bed and Ginny jumped him.  
_Ginny, what are you..._ He thought.  
_Shhhhh, just relax and enjoy._  
She began slowly rubbing his cock, causing him to moan.  
_Ginny... wow._  
She then took the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.  
"Ahhhhhhhh" Harry moaned.  
Then suddenly she took the whole thing in her mouth and started bobbing up and down furiously.  
"Ahhhhhhhh... Ginny I'm cumming... ahhhhhhhhh" He moaned as he came in her mouth.  
She tried to swallow all of it but some leaked out onto her breasts.  
_That was a lot._ She gasped mentally.  
_Are you ok._  
_Yeah. Sit up for me._  
_Ok._  
She pointed her wand in her pussy and muttered a spell he hadn't heard of.  
_Contraceptive charm, I'm not ready for babies yet._  
_Oh ok._  
He sat up and she positioned herself above his cock.  
She then muttered another spell that he had heard of.  
Erecto. And he saw his cock had flown up to full height.  
_Thanks._  
_No problem. Are you ready._  
_Yeah, but this may hurt a bit._  
_I don't mind._  
_Ok, go._  
She lowered herself on him and suddenly kissed him. She plunged herself down and shattered he innocence. She moaned into his mouth and he moaned back. He broke the kiss and thought.  
_You're tight._  
_Thanks._  
She then wrapped her legs around his waist and he put his hands under them. He started pushing her up and down, causing her to moan even more.  
"Ahhhh... Harry... please more"  
"Ok"  
He sped up and thrust harder and he felt his orgasm coming.  
"Ahhhhhh... I'm cumming" He moaned and shot gallons of come inside of her.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh" She moaned and he felt her walls tighten around him as she came too.  
This lasted for about two minutes and when it was over Harry pulled out of her, causing her to gasp. He took his wand and thought.  
_Evanesco._  
The cum suddenly all disappeared.  
_Nice one._  
_Lets go to sleep now. I'm tired._  
_Ok._  
They lay down with Ginny in Harry's arms and he thought.  
_G'night my perfect woman._  
_Good night my perfect man._  
They both fell asleep in an instant.

There you go. The first sex scene of the story. Please review, rate and tell people about it.


	7. Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Chapter 7

Harry woke to find himself in a meadow.  
_How did I get here._ He thought.  
He walked around a bit and saw there was a single, golden tree in the distance. He saw someone under it but couldn't see who it was. He walked over to it and he smiled. It was Ginny. He walked up to her. She looked at him and jumped him. She kissed him and he kissed her back. After about a minute she broke the kiss and stood up. She stripped to her underwear, making him drool. She slowly reached round to her bra clasp and undid it. She slowly pulled it down, inch by painful inch.  
_Pervert._ Said a voice.  
He woke with a start to see Ginny on top of him, still naked, with cum over her belly.  
_Oh god._  
_It seems you enjoyed that dream a bit too much._  
_Wait, did we share dreams._  
_Yes, but we had different points of view obviously._  
_We really need to find a book on this._  
Suddenly, Hedwig swooped down on them with a parcel and note.  
"Hey girl, sorry you have to see me and Ginny like this" He said.  
She clicked her beak and to Harry it sounded like she said, It's ok, to him.  
"Wait, did you just say, It's ok, Hedwig"  
She nodded and he gasped.  
"That means I can understand you now, that's cool"  
"I heard it through the bond as well Harry, maybe it's a power of it" Said Ginny.  
"I don't think so, you said you only heard it through the bond, so that means it's a power of my own" He said, and took the parcel and note from Hedwig. He flicked his wand and his trunk opened. Some owl treats flew out and onto the bed.  
"There you are girl"  
She hooted a thanks, ate the treats and flew off.  
Lets read the note first. He thought.

_To Harry and Ginny._  
_I have some great news. I got cleared! Dumbledore got me a trial and they found me innocent. I'm now at my home in london and can visit whenever I want. The books I sent you will be very useful for the both of you. The first one is Occlumency for the Occluded. That's the first one you should read. Do what the book says and then read Legilimency for the Lost. They will be very useful for you. The last is from the Black library. It's called Magik Moste Darke. It is full of dark magic that is illegal but very useful. If you want to learn it go to the seventh floor, to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Walk past it three times thinking, I need a place to practice my magic, and a door should appear. It should be empty as you will need space. In that book it talks about wandless magic. It can be dangerous but don't worry, I believe in you. Make sure Dumbledore doesn't see it though._  
_I'll see you soon._  
_Love Sirius._

Harry looked at Ginny with a mixture of utter happiness and mild confusion.  
_I can't believe he's free._ He thought.  
_I know. I knew he was innocent from your memories but I can't believe the ministry let him off._  
_It's great, but what is he playing at, sending me a book about dark magic._  
_I don't know, but lets open the parcel._  
_Wait._  
_What._  
_Tempus._ He thought and a clock appeared before him. It said it was half past seven.  
_It'll have to wait, we need to shower and then we need to get to breakfast to get our schedule._  
_Ok, wanna shower together._  
_Sure._  
They walked into the bathroom and he turned on the shower. They waited for it to heat up and got in. Harry got in first and when Ginny got in she pushed against him and kissed his. He kissed back and she let his tongue in. After a minute she felt something pressing against her. She looked down and saw his cock pressed against her.  
_Someones awake._  
_He's always awake._  
_Good._  
She dropped to her knees. She looked at it and saw it was at least nine inches. She smiled and took him in her mouth.  
"Ahhhhhh Ginny, It feels so good, what happened to the shy girl who wouldn't speak to me." He Gasped.  
She took him out and said.  
"She got bonded to a beautiful man" She said and then took him all the way in her mouth and he felt the back of her throat.  
"Shit Ginny, don't you have a gag reflex" He gasped.  
She shook her head and swallowed. That did it for him. He came bucket loads down her throat and not a drop was spilled. He collapsed and just lay there as she took his now wilted cock out of her mouth.  
_You are delicious._ She thought as she gasped for breath.  
_How about we shower now._  
_Fine._  
They quickly showered each other, Including Ginny cumming as Harry washed her pussy.  
When they got out Harry waved his hand and they were dry, and waved it again and they were dressed.  
Cool.  
Thanks, now lets get to breakfast.  
Ok, lets go.

They made their way down the stairs only to find Hermione there, looking annoyed.  
_How about we don't tell her about the books._  
_Agreed._  
"Hey Mione" He greeted.  
"Don't you hey Mione me Potter, Keeping me up all night with your crazy antics" She snapped.  
Harry and Ginny both went red at this statement.  
"Sorry Mione, Ginny jumped me after my shower, and she took control, I thought I might as well sit back and enjoy it" He said sheepishly.  
She just grumbled and walked out. They followed to the great hall hand in hand and some people's heads turned to watch them. When they sat down Professor McGonagall walked over to them.  
"Ah, Mr Potter, Ms Weasley, or is it Mrs Potter" She asked.  
"Ummm, just Weasley for now" She stammered and blushed.  
"Ok, here are your timetables. I contemplated only giving you one because you can just tell each other what your subjects are, because you're in the same classes"  
"That's a good idea professor, but could you try to keep it down when talking about that, we haven't told people yet" Said Harry.  
"Ok Potter" And with that she walked off.  
"OK, Herbology first, and then Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, Damn"  
"Don't worry, if they try anything we'll just use a bond enhanced bat bogey on them"  
"Did I mention I love you"  
"Yes" She giggled and gave him a short but passionate kiss.  
They quickly had some bacon on toast and went early to Herbology.

When they got there Professor Sprout told them to come in early to help her with something.  
"Thanks you two, I can't do this alone. The venomous tentacula has developed an affinity for... um... touching people, and I can't tie up its tentacles alone"  
"Don't worry, I already have an idea"  
He pointed his wand at it and thought.  
Relashio.  
Instantly the plant was wrapped up and secure.  
"Wow, I didn't think of that. Wait, did you just use non-verbal magic" She exclaimed.  
"Yes, ask Professor Dumbledore if you want to know. It's also the reason Ginny has been moved up a year"  
"Ah ok, here are the students, please take your places everyone"

The first lesson back and Professor Sprout was already showing the class disgusting plants. They were the ugliest plants Harry had ever seen. Indeed, they looked less like plants than thick, black, giant slugs, protruding vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appeared to be full of liquid. "Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus -"  
"The what?" said Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.  
"Pus, Finnigan, pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus." Squeezing the bubotubers was disgusting, but oddly satisfying. As each swelling was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth, which smelled strongly of petrol. They caught it in the bottles as Professor Sprout had indicated, and by the end of the lesson had collected several pints.  
"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout, stoppering the last bottle with a cork. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."  
"Like poor Eloïse Midgen," said Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, in a hushed voice. "She tried to curse hers off."  
"Silly girl," said Professor Sprout, shaking her head. "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end."  
A booming bell echoed from the castle across the wet grounds, signaling the end of the lesson, and the class separated; the Hufflepuffs climbing the stone steps for Transfiguration, and the Gryffindors heading in the other direction, down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's small wooden cabin, which stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, one hand on the collar of his enormous black boarhound, Fang. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and Fang was whimpering and straining at his collar, apparently keen to investigate the contents more closely. As they drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions.  
"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. "Be'er wait fer the  
Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this - Blast-Ended Skrewts!"  
"Come again?" said Ginny.  
Hagrid pointed down into the crates.  
"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown, jumping backward. "Eurgh" just about summed up the Blast-Ended Skrewts in Harry's opinion. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping  
blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small phut, it would be propelled forward several inches.  
"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves!  
Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"  
"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice.  
The Slytherins had arrived. The speaker was Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were chuckling appreciatively at his words. Hagrid looked stumped at the question.  
"I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them?"  
Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."  
"First pus and now this," muttered Seamus.  
Nothing but deep affection for Hagrid could have made Harry, Ginny, and Hermione pick up squelchy handfuls of frog liver and lower them into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Harry couldn't suppress the suspicion that the whole thing was entirely pointless, because the skrewts didn't seem to have mouths.  
"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas after about ten minutes. "It got me."  
Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious.  
"Its end exploded!" said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.  
"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding.  
"Eurgh!" said Lavender Brown again. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"  
"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically (Lavender quickly withdrew her hand from the box). "I reckon they're the males. . . . The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies. . . . I think they might be ter suck blood."  
"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"  
"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"  
Harry grinned at Hagrid, who gave him a furtive smile from behind his bushy beard. Hagrid would have liked nothing better than a pet dragon, as Harry, and Hermione knew only too well - he had owned one for a brief period during their first year, a vicious Norwegian Ridgeback by the name of Norbert. Hagrid simply loved monstrous creatures, the more lethal, the better.

When they got to lunch Ginny said.  
"Divination next"  
"Can't wait" Harry said sarcastically.  
_I know something we can do instead._  
_Ginny!_  
_What?_  
_We can't skip Divination, Trewlawny will probably say to everyone that i've died._  
_Good point, maybe we can ask to not take it anymore._  
_No, we can just have a mental conversation._  
_Good point._  
They finished Lunch and went to the north tower, saying goodbye to Hermione.

The familiar sweet perfume spreading from the fire met their nostrils as they emerged at the top of the stepladder. As ever, the curtains were all closed; the circular room was bathed in a dim reddish light cast by the many lamps, which were all draped with scarves and shawls. Harry and Ginny walked through the mass of occupied chintz chairs and poufs that cluttered the room, and sat down at the same small circular table.  
"Good day," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney right behind Harry, making him jump.  
A very thin woman with enormous glasses that made her eyes appear far too large for her face, Professor Trelawney was peering down at Harry with the tragic expression she always wore whenever she saw him. The usual large amount of beads, chains, and bangles glittered upon her person in the firelight.  
"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Harry. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas. . . most difficult... I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass. . . and perhaps sooner than you think..."  
Her voice dropped almost to a whisper. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry, who looked stonily back. Professor Trelawney swept past them and seated herself in a large winged armchair before the fire, facing the class. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who deeply admired Professor Trelawney, were sitting on poufs very close to her.  
"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she said. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle. . ."  
_Does she ever shut up._ Thought Ginny.  
_Nope._  
_Wanna silence her with a spell._  
_Nah, lets just talk._  
_What about, Ronald being a prat and laughing at the old bat speaking to you._  
_He's just jealous._  
_Yeah._  
He started to drift off and before he new it, he was asleep.  
He was in the medow again. He knew where to go and what to do. Luckily his groin was under the table. He ran over to find Ginny there. She tried to jump him but he thought.  
_Ginny no._  
_Why_. She thought as she stopped.  
_We fell asleep in Divination and I don't want to have an accident._  
_Oh, right._  
_How do we wake up._  
At those words he woke to a start.  
"Harry, are you ok" Said the voice of Professer Trewlawny.  
"Yeah, i'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night due to... distractions" He said looking at Ginny, who was still asleep.  
_Ginny, wake up!_ He mentally shouted which made her wake with a start as well.  
"Huh, whazagoinon" She yawned.  
"We fell asleep"  
"Oh"  
"Now, if we can continiue. "I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said Professor Trelawney, a faint note of resentment in her voice at the fact that he had obviously not been hanging on her words.  
"Born under - what, sorry?" said Harry.  
"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" said Professor Trelawney, sounding definitely irritated that he wasn't riveted by this news. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth. . . . Your dark hair. . . your mean stature...tragic losses so young in life. . . I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"  
"No," said Harry, "I was born in July."  
Ginny hastily turned her laugh into a hacking cough.  
Half an hour later, each of them had been given a complicated circular chart, and was attempting to fill in the position of the planets at their moment of birth. It was dull work, requiring much consultation of timetables and calculation of angles.  
"I've got two Neptunes here," said Harry after a while, frowning down at his piece of parchment, "that can't be right, can it?"  
"Aaaaah," said Ginny, imitating Professor Trelawney's mystical whisper, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry. . . ."  
Seamus and Dean, who were working nearby, snickered loudly, though not loudly enough to mask the excited squeals from Lavender Brown - "Oh Professor, look! I think I've got an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one's that, Professor?"  
"It is Uranus, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, peering down at the chart.  
"Can I have a look at Uranus Lavender?" said Ron with a grin.  
Most unfortunately, Professor Trelawney heard him, and it was this, perhaps, that made her give them so much homework at the end of the class.  
"A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," she snapped, sounding much more like Professor McGonagall than her usual airy-fairy self. "I want it ready to hand in next Monday, and no excuses!"

_Prat._  
_Unfortuanatly, he's my brother._  
_Hmmm, maybe we could ask the twins to help us prank him._  
_Good idea, we'll do that later._  
"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.  
"What?" said Ginny shortly.  
"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of  
Muggle Artifacts Office."

Malfoy looked up.  
"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's  
a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.  
Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper  
with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"  
Ginny was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at her.  
"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ginny. . ."  
"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is her mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"  
"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ginny's robes to stop her from launching herself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"  
Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.  
"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."  
"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Several people screamed - Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face - he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"  
Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.  
"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.  
"No," said Harry, "missed."  
"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.  
"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.  
"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head. Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.  
"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.  
"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."  
The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.  
"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.  
"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.  
Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of  
books.  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.  
"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.  
"Teaching," said Moody.  
"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.  
"Yep," said Moody.  
"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.  
"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wealdy. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"  
"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"  
"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"  
"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike. Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.  
"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy... . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son. . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"  
"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.  
"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. . . . Come on, you. . ."  
And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons. Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.  
"That was awesome, Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret" Ginny said with glee.  
"We have got to learn how to do that" Said Harry.  
Fred, George, and their friend Lee came over and sat down.  
"We saw what happened, isn't Moody cool or what" Said Fred.  
"I know" Said Ginny. "Harry, when have we got him"  
He reached for his schedule and said.  
"Not until Thursday" He said with obvious disappointment.

Man that was a long chapter. It took me seven hours straight to think of and write this story.


	8. A Highly Organised Mind

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Chapter 8

After that they went back to their dorms and said goodbye to Hermione. They walked up the stairs and once through, Ginny thought.  
_What should we do now._  
_I have a brilliant idea._  
_What's that._ She was excited, Harry was asking her to go to bed with him.  
_We can have a look at those books Sirius sent us. He grinned._  
_Grrr you tease._  
_That's why you love me._  
They walked over to the bed and Harry opened the package. He took the first book of the pile which said Occlumency for the Occluded.  
_Hmm_. He thought. He opened it to the first page. _Ginny, why don't you take a bath while I read this, it has lot's of practical stuff in it so i'll need to cloud my thoughts._  
_Ok, I'll see you in about two hours._  
_Ok._  
She got up and walked into the bathroom. He clouded his thoughts and began to read.

After an hour he thought he'd better get going on the practical work. He stripped off (he thought he might work better without the distraction of clothes), sat on the floor in a meditative position and began to breath deeply, eyes closed.

He found himself in a place with things flying all around the place. It was pitch black otherwise.  
_These must be my memories._  
He thought back to the book, which said to make a place to store the memories, emotions and what not. He thought of a town. A library for storing his memories, and a sweet shop for his emotions. In the sweet shop he labeled the emotions by color. Reds were for Love, Hate, or Anger. Green for jealousy, Envy and such. Yellows for mellows, and so on. He added flavors to separate certain memories. Love tasted sweet, hate was spicy or cinnamon and Anger would be bitter. Similar ideas for the other "sweet emotions". Then he made a special stash, the best parts of his life and the memories that fueled his Patronus he made a copy of and made them extra sweet. They had their own section of the store with a huge Stag display in front.

The book had mentioned seeking out the source of his magic in a metaphorical setting. Normally this might show up as a pool or fountain of magic. However Harry hadn't found anything so subtle. He had come to determine that, either he was doing it wrong, or his pool of magic was much larger than that described in the book. He suddenly had an idea. Did the town he walked through to get to his "sweet shop" ALL represent his magic in some way. Rather than a fountain or pool, it seemed that he pulled magic from his entire being.  
Maybe.  
He walked out and over to the library.  
_If I'm going to organize my thoughts, I might as well put them in books._  
So he imagined the library filled with books, and labeled them all sorts of categories. He made sure to dedicate an entire section of the library to books labeled things like Angst, Dursleys, Plans for Snape, Anger, Hate, Ginny and so forth. He made a section for dark magic (which was empty apart for Avadacadavra). He willed a door to appear at the back, which then swung open to allow him access to a personal library. He then sat himself down, figuratively of course, and began the process of putting everything he had ever learned into books by subject and year. It was a demanding process but eventually he was done. Everything suddenly seemed much clearer. He didn't have to think about what he had learned it just appeared at the speed of thought. He wondered idly if this is what the Headmaster meant when he spoke of "A highly organized mind" in his first year at Hogwarts. Thoroughly tired out mentally, he walked out of the room and turned to watch as the door resealed itself and disappeared. There was no real magic involved, and even if there was, it was all his magic and so left no residue for someone to notice it was there. Proud of himself, he strolled out of the shop and down the main street through town. He paused at the end of the road and turned. He imagined an Adamantium dome surrounding the town. Adamantium was not real as far as he knew, but this was his delusion and so he could have whatever he wanted. The main point being he knew the properties of Adamantium, mainly that it was indestructible and the hardest known metal. As an afterthought he cast a Force Field over top of the dome and imagined it was somehow linked electronically to his brain, and would warn him if someone attempted to get past it, even if it couldn't keep that person out. Nodding to himself, he decided that was probably as good as it would get. He willed himself to wake up.

When he woke he cast a quick tempus and found it had only been ten minutes. He decided to sneak up on Ginny in the bath. He silently walked over to the bathroom door, and nudged it open. He silently walked through and closed it again. He snuck up on Ginny and saw she was asleep. He saw her pussy just above the water and decided to have a taste. He slowly got in, as to not wake her up, and slowly leaned down to her. He grinned and licked her slowly but hard. Her eyes instantly opened wide and she gasped loudly.  
_Harry, what are you ahhhhh._  
Harry started licking away quickly.  
"Ahhhhh"  
He latched his mouth onto her clit and licked, nibbled and sucked on it. She bucked her hips at this and moaned loudly.  
"Ahhhhhhhh... Harry, i'm... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
She came and her juices went on his face.  
Ginny was gasping heavily.  
_What was that for._  
_Why, didn't you like it._  
_Liked it. I loved it._  
_How about we finish it then._  
_I like your thinking._  
_Ok, stand up, bend over and put your hands on the wall._  
She did that and he stood directly over her. He muttered the contraceptive spell.  
_Are you ready._  
_Just do it, and fuck me hard._  
_Ok._ And with that he rammed into her.  
"Ahhhhhhh" She gasped.  
He started thrusting hard and fast into her.  
"Ah... Harry, please finger my ass" She panted.  
He got some bath water on his finger and slowly rubbed her asshole. He then pushed it as far as it would go.  
"Ahhh, please Harry, as fast as you can" She screamed.  
He began a pace. Thrust, finger, thrust, finger, and it was hard and fast.  
"Harry... ahhhhh, i'm... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed as she came hard.  
Feeling the contractions around his dick he also came.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He moaned, feeling her pussy milk his cock dry.  
He pulled out, and they both collapsed backwards into the tub.  
_That, was, incredible._ Ginny sighed.  
_I know, I just wonder how it felt for you._  
_You could always ask Hermione to make you some polyjuice potion._  
_Hmmm, i'll have to ask her._  
_How about we get out and dry now._  
_Ok._  
They both got out and Harry muttered a charm, waving his hand over himself. He dried instantly, so he proceeded to do the same to Ginny.  
_Why did you jump me? Weren't you doing that occlumency thing?_  
_I finished. It only took me an hour to read the book, and five minutes to do the practical stuff._  
_What, how is that possible?_  
_I don't know, it involves going inside your head, and sorting your memories and emotions._  
_How?_  
_You just sit, calmed, and go into a trance, then you find your center, and make something to store your memories. I made a town, with a library for putting my memories into order, and a sweet shop, for sorting my emotions._  
_Wow, should I try now._  
_No wait until tomorrow, it's pretty late._  
With that said he pulled her to the bed. They lay down, face to face, Harry's cock partway into Ginny, and they went soundly asleep.

There you go, not as long as the last chapter, but still long enough. There will be Harry/Ginny/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, and Ginny/Hermione later on.


	9. The Imperius Curse And Sexy Time

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 9

The next two days passed without great incident, unless you counted Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions. Professor Snape, who seemed to have attained new levels of vindictiveness over the summer, gave Neville detention, and he returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads.  
"You know why Snape's in such a foul mood, don't you?" said Hermione to Harry as she taught Neville a Scouring Charm to remove the frog guts from under his fingernails.  
"Yeah," said Harry."Moody."  
It was common knowledge that Snape really wanted the Dark Arts job, and he had now failed to get it for the fourth year running. Snape had disliked all of their previous Dark Arts teachers, and shown it - but he seemed strangely wary of displaying overt animosity to Mad-Eye Moody. Indeed, whenever Harry saw the two of them together - at mealtimes, or when they passed in the corridors - he had the distinct impression that Snape was avoiding Moody's eye, whether magical or  
normal.  
"I reckon Snape's a bit scared of him, you know," Harry said thoughtfully.  
"Imagine if Moody turned Snape into a horned toad," said Ginny, her eyes misting over, "and bounced him all around his dungeon..."

The Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that they arrived early on Thursday lunchtime and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung. They hurried into three chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down,"those books. You won't need them."  
They returned the books to their bags, Ginny looking excited.  
This is going to be fun. She thought.  
I agree, plus, we can't get in trouble for talking because he can't hear us.  
Great.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.  
"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"  
There was a general murmur of assent.  
"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"  
"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, to the amusment of Harry and Ginny, but after a moment Moody smiled - the first time they had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. .. . Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. . . . One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."  
He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.  
"So. . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's, Hermione's Harry's and Ginny's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.  
"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one.. . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Harry saw Ron recoil slightly next to him - Ron hated spiders. He snickered and turned back to Moody. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered,  
"Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Harry quickly entered his mind and filed it away as dark magic in his library and was still in there when Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody and Harry.  
"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"  
The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. . ."  
Ginny saw Ron shudder and silently giggled.

"It seems only Potter has the sense to take it seriously" He growled again. He turned to Harry and when he saw Harry was in a trance he shouted.  
"POTTER"  
He didn't even flinch. Moody muttered darkly and pulled up a chair by Harry's desk.  
_Harry_. Thought Ginny but found that his mind was closed. She had no choice but to let Moody deal with it.  
He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered,  
"Legilemens"

Harry, still in his mind, felt someone try to breach his walls. He ran out of the library and out of the dome to see a wraith-like Moody trying to break through.  
_Sir, what are you doing._  
Moody looked at him and said.  
_Nice place you got here Potter, too bad I had to stop the lesson to get you out._  
_Oops, sorry sir, I was adding the imperious curse to my dark magic library._  
_What do you mean._  
_I'll show you._  
With that he took him through his town, explaining it to him. When he was done Moody said.  
_I can see why you were in a trance then, but you know I'll have to punish you don't you._  
_'gulp'._  
_Indeed, now let's go._  
He stood there for a moment but was still there.  
_Oh right, you need to leave first Potter, and I'll follow._  
_Ok._ And he left with that.

He was back in the classroom with everyone looking at them.  
"Umm, sir, isn't the waking spell enervate" Said Seamus.  
After a couple of seconds Moody said.  
"I wasn't doing that I was doing something else Finnigan" He stood up and walked back to the desk. He replaced the curse on the spider and continued.

"As I was saying, Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.  
"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"  
Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so did Harry's and Ginny's, as well as, to Harry's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.  
"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.  
Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.  
"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.  
Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.  
"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"  
The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"  
At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -  
"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.  
Harry looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Harry, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.  
"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.  
"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too. Right. . . anyone know any others?"  
Harry and Ginny put their hands up simultaneously. Moody looked at them and said,  
"Ok you two, Potter, Weasley, I heard you had a run in with it in the summer, so what is it"  
"Avadacadavra" They said.  
Several people looked uneasily around at them, including Ron.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last  
and worst. Avadakadavra. .. the Killing Curse."  
He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.  
"Avadakadavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.  
"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only two known people have ever survived it, and they're sitting right in front of me."  
Harry felt his face redden as Moody's eyes (both of them) looked into his own and Ginny felt the same thing when it happened to her. He could feel everyone else looking around at him too. Harry stared at the blank blackboard as though fascinated by it, but not really seeing it at all... So that was how his parents had died. . . exactly like that spider. Had they been unblemished and unmarked too? Had they simply seen the flash of green light and heard the rush of speeding death, before life was wiped from their bodies? Harry had been picturing his parents' deaths over and over again for three years now, ever since he'd found out they had been murdered, ever since he'd found out what had happened that night: Wormtail had betrayed his parents' whereabouts to Voldemort, who had come to find them at their cottage. How Voldemort had killed Harry's father first. How James Potter had tried to hold him off, while he shouted at his wife to take Harry and run. . . Voldemort had advanced on Lily Potter, told her to move aside so that he could kill Harry.. . how she had begged him to kill her instead, refused to stop shielding her son.. . and so Voldemort had  
murdered her too, before turning his wand on Harry. Harry knew these details because he had heard his parents' voices when he had fought the dementors last year - for that was the terrible power of the dementors: to force their victims to relive the worst memories of their lives, and drown,  
powerless, in their own despair. Moody was speaking again, from a great distance, it seemed to Harry. With a massive effort, he pulled himself back to the present and listened to what Moody was saying.

"Avadakadavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no counter curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and  
the whole class jumped again.

"Now. . . those three curses - Avadakadavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills. . . copy this down. . . ."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices - "Did you see it twitch?" "- and when he killed it - just like that!"  
They're talking about the lesson. Harry thought. as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but it wasn't very entertaining - and Hermione doesn't think that either it seems.

After they got down they saw Neville standing there, looking out of the window. After they saw he was ok and Moody took him to his office they headed to the great hall for dinner. After that they headed towards their dorm rooms to get homework out of the way. They split up so that Hermione didn't have to deal with them messing around. When Harry and Ginny got up there Harry said,  
"I know what I want to do instead of homework" He grinned.  
"Let me guess, the Occlumency stuff" Ginny said with a pout.  
"Actually no, I was hoping we could have some real fun, but if you want to do that..."  
"No no, I want fun"  
He grinned and said,  
"Strip off then"

She complied eagerly and when she looked back at him she saw he was already stripped off and hard.  
_You just can't wait can you._ She thought.  
_Nope, now lie on the bed and part your legs._  
She literally jumped up onto the bed and did as he asked. he then went round and crawled onto her. He put his cock in her face and thought.  
_Suck me baby, while I suck you._  
_Ok._ And with that she started away fast and hard.

Harry repressed a moan and started away at her. He licked her clit and bit it hard. He heard her moan and he moaned louder, the vibrations really had it for him. He felt himself on the brink so he started licking away like mad, whilst bringing his finger up to her asshole. He put it in her pussy to lube it up before sticking it deep into her ass. She groaned on his cock which pushed him over the edge. He felt her come just as he did as they swallowed each others juices. Ginny took him out of her mouth and they just lay there panting.

"That was great" She gasped.  
"Tell me about it, now its time for something new"  
"New?"  
"Yep, but I need to lube up first"  
With that he stood up and went to the foot of the bed.  
"Stand in front of me facing the bed, and bend over"  
She quickly did as asked and waited.

Harry quickly sunk deep into her pussy, causing her to moan. When he pulled out she whimpered so he spanked her ass cheek. She stopped as he caressed the mark he made.  
"Ok, this might feel a bit painful at first but it will fell good afterwards"  
"Ok, just do it"  
He nodded and rubbed his lubed cock on her asshole before thrusting deep inside it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed, but that didn't stop him from thrusting hard.  
"AHHHHH YES HARRY, THRUST ME HARD, THRUST ME LIKE THE SLUTTY COCK WHORE I AM!" She screamed again.  
He obliged and thrust her faster and faster before finally,  
"I'm gonna cum Ginny"  
"CUM IN ME HARRY. CUM IN MY SLUTTY ASS!"  
He groaned as he shot his biggest load yet deep into her ass.  
"AHHHHHHHHH GINNY"  
"AHHHHHHHHH HARRY" They screamed simultaneously.  
They collapsed onto the bed and somehow crawled under the covers.

_That was a good romp._ Thought Harry.  
_I know right, you did put up a silencing charm didn't you._  
_Um..._  
_Harry?_  
_I, sort of forgot to._  
_Damn, she's gonna have a fit._  
_Oh well, lets just go to sleep and deal with her in the morning._  
_Good idea, night handsome._  
_Night gorgeous._  
And with that they fell asleep.

The next morning, as predicted, Hermione went up in a storm, shouting at them to use silencing charms and to stop keeping her awake. After apologizing profusely, they went down to breakfast.

A few weeks later, in DADA, Professor Moody announced that he would be putting the  
Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.  
"But - but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said - to use it against another human was -"  
"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."  
He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door. Hermione went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other. They knew Hermione would rather eat bubotuber pus than miss such an important lesson.

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. Harry watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have  
been capable of in his normal state. He even made Ron strip off and run around the room naked. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it. Ron instantly threw his clothes on and ran out the room, much to Harry's delight.  
"Potter," Moody growled, "you next."

Harry moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Harry, and said with a grin.  
"Imperio!"  
It was the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him. And then he heard Mad-Eye Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of his empty brain: Jump onto the desk. . . jump onto the desk. . .  
He was about to comply when the curse hit his dome. He snapped out in time to see Moody fly across the room.

"Ah shit" He said as he got up. "I suppose I should of known better eh Potter, your shields are just to powerful. I think 50 points to Gryffindor should suffice. They won't be able to control you" He motioned for him to sit down.  
"Ms Weasley, you next" He growled as he limped over to the space.  
She gulped and stood in front of him.  
"Imperio!"  
As Harry did, she felt a wonderful feeling in her. Then she heard Moodys' voice: _Strip off...strip off._  
She reached for her robes when she heard another voice.  
_NO!_ It was Harry.  
_Potter, what are you doing, how are you even here._  
_Me and Ginny are soul bonded. You are not to tell anyone, not even the teachers unless they know._  
_Hmmm, ok then. I guess you won't let this go through then._  
_No._  
_'Grumble' Fine then._ And with that he lifted the curse.

Ginny walked over to Harry and thought.  
_Thank's Harry._  
_No problem, I'm not going to let them see what's mine now am I._  
_I suppose not._  
_It won't happen again that's for sure._

"The way he talks," Hermione muttered as she hobbled out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class an hour later (Moody had insisted on putting her through her paces four times in a row, until she could throw off the curse entirely), "you'd think we were all going to be attacked any second."  
"Ah well, it's bound to come in handy eventually isn't it" Said Ginny.  
"You can talk. you didn't even have to do anything"  
"That's because Harry stopped him, he expected me to strip for the room like Ronald did"  
"Oh, that's it, ok then.  
"Talk about paranoid though. . ." Harry glanced nervously over his shoulder to check that Moody was definitely out of earshot and went on. "No wonder they were glad to get shot of him at the Ministry. Did you hear him telling Seamus what he did to that witch who shouted 'Boo' behind him on April Fools' Day? And when are we supposed to read up on resisting the Imperius Curse with everything else we've got to do?"

All the fourth years had noticed a definite increase in the amount of work they were required to do this term. Professor McGonagall explained why, when the class gave a particularly loud groan at the amount of Transfiguration homework she had assigned.  
"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!" she told them, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her square spectacles. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer -"  
"We don't take O.W.L.s till fifth year!" Said Dean Thomas indignantly.  
"Maybe not, Thomas, but believe me, you need all the preparation you can get! Miss Granger remains the only person in this class who has managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. I might remind you that your pincushion, Thomas, still curls up in fright if anyone approaches it with a pin!"  
Hermione, who had turned rather pink again, seemed to be trying not to look too pleased with herself.

Meanwhile Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic, had them writing weekly essays on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century. Professor Snape was forcing them to research antidotes. They took this one seriously, as he had hinted that he might be poisoning one of them before Christmas to see if their antidote worked. Professor Flitwick had asked them to read three extra books in preparation for their lesson on Summoning Charms.

Even Hagrid was adding to their workload. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were growing at a remarkable pace given that nobody had yet discovered what they ate. Hagrid was delighted, and as part of their "project," suggested that they come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the skrewts and make notes on their extraordinary behavior.  
"I will not," said Draco Malfoy flatly when Hagrid had proposed this with the air of Father Christmas pulling an extra-large toy out of his sack. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks."  
Hagrid's smile faded off his face.  
"Yeh'll do wha' yer told," he growled, "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book. . . . I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy."  
The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Malfoy flushed with anger, but apparently the memory of Moody's punishment was still sufficiently painful to stop him from retorting.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the castle at the end of the lesson in high spirits; seeing Hagrid put down Malfoy was particularly satisfying, especially because Malfoy had done his very best to get Hagrid sacked the previous year.

When they arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron, the tallest of the three, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other two:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT  
THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Only a week away!" said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the  
crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him. . . ."  
"Cedric?" said Ginny blankly as Ernie hurried off.  
"Diggory," said Harry. "He must be entering the tournament."  
"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" said Ginny as they pushed their way through the chattering crowd toward the staircase.  
"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," said Hermione. "I've heard he's a really good student - and he's a prefect."  
She spoke as though this settled the matter.  
"You only like him because he's handsome," said Ginny with a grin.  
"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" said Hermione indignantly.  
Ginny gave a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like,  
"Lockhart!"  
The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Harry went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

Harry noticed too that the castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armor were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so  
ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics.

Other members of the staff seemed oddly tense too.  
"Longbottom, kindly do not reveal that you can't even perform a simple Switching Spell in front of anyone from Durmstrang!" Professor McGonagall barked at the end of one particularly difficult lesson, during which Neville had accidentally transplanted his own ears onto a cactus.

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat down beside Fred and George at the Gryffindor table.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"  
"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," said George bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."  
"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Ginny thoughtfully. "You know, I bet you could do them, Harry. you've done dangerous stuff before. . . ."  
"Not in front of a panel of judges, he hasn't," said Fred. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."  
"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.  
"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Hermione, and everyone looked around at her, rather surprised, "because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."  
She noticed them all looking at her and said, with her usual air of impatience that nobody else had read all the books she had, "It's all in Hogwarts, A History."

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the  
entrance hall. The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.  
"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.  
"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front. . . no pushing.. .  
They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Harry, standing between Ginny and Hermione in the fourth row from the front, saw Dennis Creevey positively shivering with anticipation among the other first years.  
"Nearly six," said Ginny, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"  
"I doubt it," said Hermione.  
"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.  
"I don't think so. . . not from that far away.. .  
"A Portkey?" Ginny suggested. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"  
"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently.  
They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Harry was starting to feel cold. He wished they'd hurry up. .. . Maybe the foreign students were preparing a dramatic entrance. . . . He remembered what Mr. Weasley had said back at the campsite before the Quidditch World Cup: "always the same - we can't resist showing off when we get together...

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers - "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"  
"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.  
"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.  
Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.  
"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.  
"Don't be stupid. . . it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.  
Dennis's guess was closer. . . . As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Harry saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Harry had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid; he doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow - maybe simply because he was used to Hagrid - this woman (now at the foot of the steps, and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd) seemed even more unnaturally large. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large,  
black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.  
"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
"Dumbly-dore," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"  
"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.  
"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Harry, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what Harry could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.  
"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.  
"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here  
and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"  
"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"  
"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."  
"Skrewts," Ginny muttered to Harry, grinning.  
"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong. . . ."  
"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.  
"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"  
"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.  
"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan said, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Harry and Ginny.  
"Well, if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them," said Harry. "That's if he hasn't been attacked by his skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?"  
"Maybe they've escaped," said Dean hopefully.  
"Oh don't say that," said Hermione with a shudder. "Imagine that lot loose on the grounds. . . ."

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive.  
Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then - "Can you hear something?" said Ginny suddenly.

Harry listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed.  
"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks - and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor. .

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool. . . and then Harry saw the rigging...  
"It's a mast!" he said to Ginny and Hermione.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Harry noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle... but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the act that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort:  
sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"  
"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.  
"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good.. . . Viktor, come along, into the warmth. . . you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."  
Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Harry caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He instantly recognized that face. He heard Ron gasp.  
"I... it's Krum!"  
He fainted.

There you go guys, the longest chapter yet. I got loads of the plot out of the way and We had some sex. I'm gonna take some time off from writing as it took a long time to write. I'll start again on Tuesday. I've decided to not add Harry/Hermione but there will be sex scenes with her. Next chapter my new chapter will come into play and she will be with Hermione. Until then guys.


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys.

Sorry about not uploading in like, forever, but I'm back now and will be starting again tomorrow. I just thought I would answer some of you're questions from the reviews.

_Stephanie O:_ Thanks for the praise, I was trying to imply by Hermione not putting up silencing charms of her own that she gets turned on by the sounds. I thought it would be funny. I'll try to make things clearer later on. And with the Occlumency thing, It's in his mind, so it wouldn't take very long would it. The Skeeter article is actually the original one so no changes there. About Fudge, it can be anything you want, the Imperious (is that how you spell it) curse, a Confundus charm, potions, whatever you want it to be. The idea for the soul bond came from the story called, Harry Potter and the_ Defensive Soul Bond_ by _AirshipHead._ go check him out. I also got the Occlumency idea from a story he mentions in his A/Ns. I'm trying to fix my spacing but I'm not going back through my story for it.

I only just noticed that all of these questions of late are from this one, amazing person. Thank you, and be prepared for my next chapter. Oh, and a quick relief for people, I'm not adding Hermione into this anymore, but she will be pared by a new, special character. You can choose her name. I have it narrowed down to four

1. Rose

2. Haley

3. Gabby

4. Sophie

In the comments please vote. Whichever has the most will be chosen. I'm only accepting one vote per person, so please don't try to cheat.

And with that, goodbye.


	11. The Triwizard Tournament

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 10

After Ron got woken up and everyone was sat in the great hall, Dumbledore stood up and addressed everyone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.  
"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Harry saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" said Ginny, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that  
stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.  
"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione. "It's French, I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very  
nice."  
"I'll take your word for it," said Ginny, helping himself to black pudding.

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because their differently colored uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts' robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep bloodred.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a very heavily bandaged hand.  
"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.  
"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.  
"Yeah, I'll just bet they are," said Ginny quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple from a few seats away. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.  
"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl.  
"You 'ave finished wiz it?"  
"Yeah" Said Ginny, giggling, "I think my idiot of a brother likes you"  
The girl turned to see Ron drooling and staring. She giggled and picked up the dish. She carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before. Harry started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses. He gave him a glare before saying to Seamus.  
"She's a veela!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then she said.  
"Look"  
She was pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, was next to Madame Maxime.  
"What are they doing here?" said Harry in surprise.  
"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. They quickly filled their plates and ate quickly.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Several seats down from them, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration.  
"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket -"  
"The what?" Harry muttered.  
Ginny shrugged.  
"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Remembering him in his neat suit at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry thought he looked strange in wizard's robes. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to  
Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their  
ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop  
your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line!" Fred Weasley said, his eyes glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione,  
"we just haven't learned enough. . ."  
"Speak for yourself," said George shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?"

Harry thought briefly of Dumbledore's insistence that nobody under seventeen should submit their name, but then the wonderful picture of himself winning the Triwizard Tournament filled his mind again. .. . He wondered how angry Dumbledore would be if someone younger than seventeen did find a way to get over the Age Line.

_Don't even think about it Harry, Dumbledore'll probably have a heart attack, and I won't even think about what mom'll do._  
_Good point._

After a quick run in with Karkaroff and Moody the trio went up to their rooms, said goodnight, and went up.

Harry and Ginny quickly stripped of and went into the bathroom. He put the shower on and they both climbed in.

Harry quickly got to work. He found a new spell in the library the other day, and he thought he'd try it out. He closed his mind and started rubbing Ginny's pussy.  
"Ahhh Harry" She moaned.  
He quickly thought Horneus (Yes that's the most original spell name I could come up with, sue me).  
Instantly, Ginny moaned even more and he took this as an opportunity to ball up his fist and push it in.  
She moaned louder and then screamed when he started pushing his fist up and down really fast.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhh HAAAAAAAARRRRRRYYYYYYYY" She screamed.  
She came with an explosion. Harry pulled his fist out and licked it off as Ginny collapsed in the tub. He quickly washed them both off and dried them with a wave of his hand. He tucked her in bed and then got in himself. He kissed her good night and quickly fell asleep.

There you go guys, remember to vote for your favorite name. Here is the tally so far:

Sophie: 1

Haley: 1

Rose: 0

Gabby: 0

Remember to keep voting. I'm also planning to do a Yugioh GX Story in addition to this one, so we'll just have to wait and see.


	12. Ginny's Mind

Soul Bonds: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 11

Ginny was the first to wake. She went back to the night before and grinned. She had liked that.  
Harry closed his mind. She thought. So what spell did he use. She shrugged and got out of bed.

She rummaged through his trunk and found the Occlumancy book Sirius sent them. She cast a quick Tempus to find that it was only 5.00am. She opened the first page, lay down, and started to read.

She finished it and checked the time. It was only 6.30am.  
I think it would be best to get some of the practical work done.  
She sat on the floor at the foot of the bed in a meditative position and went into her mind.

She did the same sort of thing as Harry, except she used The Burrow as her template. It was a good thing she had his memories or else she would have to start from scratch. Her room was filled with calm and happy memories, and she added a new room next to it with the word Patronus, on it. She went in and filled it with her memories of Harry, and all of her love. She went to the twat's room next. She filled it with anger, hate, greed and jealousy. She went to the twin's room next and filled it with all the laughs that she had, all the practical jokes she had seen or done, and all of her memories of them.

Then she went to her parents room, where she stored all of her family memories in there. Finally, she went outside and made a Quidditch pitch to store all of her memories of the sport, like all of the accidents Harry had. She built an adamantium dome with a force field like Harry's, and then left.

She cast Tempus again and found out it was only 7.00am. It had seemed like it took longer but it only took half an hour.  
Oh well. She thought. I have an hour to get showered, dressed and to wake Harry to do the same.  
She got her clothes from her wardrobe and draws and went into the bathroom.

Sorry it's so short guys, but a) I did this at school (yes I'm only 13) and b) my legs are killing me. I have problems with my tendons so whenever I sit down or lie down for a while my legs stiffen up, and when I stand they hurt like hell. Anyway, now onto the vote.

Sophie: 1

Haley: 1

Rose: 1

Gabby:

Only one new vote. Oh well, at least we have some. Please keep voting and I'll see about starting my new story tomorrow.

P.s- If there are spelling mistakes It's because of the spell check on the Doc Manager not working.


End file.
